


The life you built

by Misterghostfrog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mcree gets a child, Mcree is bi in this one, alcohol mention, mentions of one night stands i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterghostfrog/pseuds/Misterghostfrog
Summary: Jesse Mcree had been alone for three years two months three hours and twenty-four minutes when he’d had the call.He hadn’t been quite sure what to expect at the time. A job? Maybe. A trap, probably. A wrong number? Unlikely. A child? Definitely not.But then again, life is full of surprises.





	The life you built

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my Docs since early summer, originally it was meant to be a part of a series but I never got around to working out the rest of the story. I might add onto it someday. Maybe, and maybe someday i'll figure out how to format properly. You never know.
> 
> Also it's unbeta'd so prepare yourself for some serious nonsense.

Jesse Mcree had been alone for three years two months three hours and twenty-four minutes when he’d had the call.

 

He didn’t know how she got the number, the woman on the other end ignored his questions. Instead opting to give him a time and a place.

 

_‘I don’t care what you do when you arrive, as long as you get here.’_

 

_‘And whatever you do. Don’t be late.’_

 

She’d spoken with the tone of someone who didn’t have time to negotiate, and whatever she wanted. She obviously needed his help pretty bad, especially to have extended as much energy as she must have to find him in the first place.

 

So he’d obliged.

 

He hadn’t been quite sure what to expect at the time. A job? Maybe. A trap, probably. A wrong number? Unlikely. A child? Definitely not.

 

But then again, life is full of surprises.

 

And now, several hours later. He found himself replaying the events in his head again, scanning past the exploration of the dingy hospital. Thinking back on the woman, whose name she’d never shared. Telling him he had a daughter.

 

_“If you want proof, i’ve got it” She had been straightforward, blunt._

 

_He’d scanned the paperwork. Forgery was easy, if not expensive, all you needed was a few names, the right paper, and a steady hand for forging signatures._

 

_It’d taken a moment before he paused in his examination of the documents, opting to look  her in the face, scanning for any sign she was trying to dupe him somehow. Her eyes met his, no fidgeting, not a twitch. If she was lying she was a damn good liar._

 

_And finally, he looked at the baby. It was hard to tell, though he swore he could pick out a few key features. It was too close to be a coincidence at this point. He had to find out more._

 

_“So when did this-” He gestured vaguely to the infant “-happen?”_

 

_“A bar, last year. It seemed like a better idea at the time”_

 

_She didn’t elaborate, he didn’t prod further, he could guess the rest of the story. There had been a moment of silence as he looked over the paperwork again. It saidd that the hospital had found his Dna records in a hospital two cities back, under the name Meyers. He’d winced at the memory, the story behind that visit had been a nasty one._

 

_“-And i’m giving full custody to you.”_

 

_He’d looked up from the papers, blinking. Of all the things he’d expected her to say, this wasn’t one._

 

_“‘Scuse me?”_

 

_“I said I don’t want her, so i’m giving you custody._

 

_“Now hold on there-”_

 

_“I don’t expect you to keep her, put her up for adoption somewhere. Leave her in a mailbox, drop her on a doorstep. Hell, leave her here for all I care.” She’d turned away from him as she spoke, grabbing a duffel bag that had been lying by the door._

 

_“Whatever you do, leave me out of it.”_

 

_The conversation had ended at that, she’d left. Ignoring his protests and leaving him and his daughter alone._

 

_His daughter._

 

He found himself playing the words over in his mind again. His daughter.

 

The delicate little thing sitting in his arms as he paced the safehouse. His daughter. The thought was terrifying on some level, he didn’t plan to keep her of course. But the knowledge that she existed. _That she was there._

 

She didn’t have a name yet, her mother hadn’t bothered. He shouldn’t either. He was a man on the run after all. He was barely equipped to take care of himself, let alone an infant. It would be better for the both of them if he’d dropped her off at the nearest fire station without a second thought and went on his merry way.

 

The baby cooed, he peered down at her again. Looking again for a sign that it was a dupe, at this point it wouldn’t matter of course. But he still looked. All he found was familiar features, albiet smushed as most babies features are. He could swear she even had his Ma’s nose.

 

His ma, how long had it been since he’d thought about her? About anything before deadlock even, back to when it was just him and his Mama. A little family of two.

 

_‘I could have that too’_

 

The thought surprised him, and he immediately pushed it back, scolding himself. It wouldn’t work. His Ma barely made ends meet, and she wasn’t an internationally wanted vigilante with enough zeroes on her head to pay a college tuition.

 

He sat down on his cot with a huff and leaned his back against the old brick wall, training his eyes at the ceiling. His Ma wasn’t the only one his mind went too, his thoughts moved forward in time. Memories of overwatch, the people there he’d thought of as his family, that’d practically raised him as soon as he’d gotten out of deadlock. Taught him that he didn’t have to go on alone anymore.

 

And now...

 

Now what?

 

He moved his gaze from the ceiling, back to the baby in his arms.

 

It was selfish.

 

It was stupid.

 

And it wasn’t just his ass on the line if he fucked up this time.

 

But what if it worked?

 

He looked around the dingy, ill-used safehouse. At the half-drained bottle of whiskey, and the cigar stubs by his bed. A smell that he now realized permeated the room. Something he’d gotten too used too in his years alone.

 

He thought back to his Ma again. To overwatch.

 

He made his decision.

 

Jesse Mcree had been alone for three years two months four hours and ten minutes when he’d decided to name his daughter Ellie.

 

Ellie Rosa Mcree

 

“Look like it’s just you ‘n me, huh Ellie.” he’d spoken in a soft tone, careful not to disturb her as she slept soundly in his arms.

 

He leaned himself back on his cot again. And began to formulate a plan.

 

And just like that, Jesse Mcree wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
